Sugar
by ChocolateHazelnut
Summary: Neji dibikin stress oleh Tenten gara-gara gagalnya kencan mereka, oleh 3 penambah cita rasa makanan, gula (Hinata), garam (Hanabi), dan merica (Hiashi). Mencari penasihat cinta dengan pengorbanan mati-matian, nyatanya, semuanya harus menjadi beban Neji... (poor Neji...) by ChocolateHazelnut I ; akan BERUSAHA untuk dilanjutkan
1. karena Hanabi kebelet

**S** uga **r**

 **By Cho** colateHazel **nut**

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Maroon 5 - Sugar**

* * *

 **Warning**

gaje, abal, nista, OOC tingkat dewa, OOC Hanabi, OOC Hinata, (maybe) OOC Neji, (maybe) OOC Tenten, pokoknya OOC, Typo, AU, dll

 **Rated**

T (Teen) 13th

 **Genre**

Romance/Humor

 **Pairing**

Neji H., Tenten (NejiTen)

* * *

 **Flame? Log in dulu...**

 **Reviewer Anonymous? Jangan lupa kasih nama!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : karena Hanabi kebelet

* * *

"Hh..." Neji mendengus.

"Tenang saja Neji-nii... hari ini pasti lancar! Kau jemput saja Tenten-san, Hanabi dan aku akan merapikan rumah sekaligus memasak!" kata Hinata menenangkan kakak sepupunya yang sepertinya frustasi itu.

"Jangan jadikan makan malam ini kacau! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa..." Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya, memberi kesan horror.

"Aa... i-iya, Neji-nii... aku pastikan tidak akan masalah!" sahut Hinata sebelum Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sedangkan Hanabi mengacungkan jempolnya (ketularan Lee).

* * *

 **(Skip Time)**

* * *

Hinata dan Hanabi sedang mengintip dari balik dinding kamarnya menggunakan 'byakugan' -katanya AU?-, abaikan itu. Salah Hanabi -yang sudah menghabiskan dua gelas teh- atau salah Hinata -yang menuruti permintaan adiknya itu-, atau salah Hiashi -yang membangun rumah dengan toilet dan kamar Hinata dipisahkan oleh ruang makan-, Hanabi sekarang ingin ke toilet. SEKARANG

"Auh, Nee-san aku boleh ke toilet ya?"

"Ck, kau mau merusak rencana Neji-nii?"

"Nee-san, aku sudah kebelet nih..."

"Tunggu sampai adegan Neji-nii menyerahkan cincinnya!"

"Tapi aku sudah kebelet sekarang!"

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Hinata -yang IQnya lebih rendah dibandingkan Shikamaru yang mampu berpikir, menemukan ide yang briliant- untuk mencari cara -agar adiknya tidak ngompol-, tanpa mengganggu 'date' Neji dengan Tenten.

"Buang air di bawah pohon mangga, gih!"

"Hah? Pohon mangga? Takuuut!"

"Nee-san temenin deh,"

"Gak mau! Gak level banget!"

"Ck, kamu mau ngompol di kamar Nee-san?"

"Iya deh..."

Dengan terpaksa, dengan tidak elitenya, Hanabi dan Hinata keluar menggunakan jalan yang tidak elite bagai penyusup. Jendela,,, -salahkan Hiashi menghubungkan jendela kamar Hinata dengan taman belakang-.

* * *

 **(Taman belakang, pohon mangga ke-4...)**

"Yakin nih?" tanya Hanabi sebelum membuka celananya.

"Iya, udah cepetan!" jawab Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Gak jadi ah..." kata Hanabi menaikkan kembali celananya.

"Kalo gak jadi, Nee-san bakal tinggal, neh..." ancam Hinata.

"I-Iya deh..." Hanabi menurunkan kembali celananya.

 _'Ya ampun... bau sekali...'_ batin Hinata memencet hidungnya. "Sudah?" tanya Hinata sudah tidak tahan dengan baunya yang semakin menusuk hidung, dan suasana horror yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"Hihihihi..."

"Apa itu Nee-san?"

"E-Entahlah... menurutmu apa?"

"Kuntilanak?"

"Boneka Annabelle (?)"

"Jessabelle (?) kali..."

"Hihihihi..."

"Bukan! Itu Spiderman!"

"Spiderman dari sekolah!"

"Hihihi..."

"Kuntilanak..."

"HUAAA!"

* * *

 **(Ruang Makan a.k.a Tempat makan malam Neji dan Tenten...)**

"Suara apaan tuh, Neji?" tanya Tenten heran. _'Hantu? Gimana nanti kalo gue jadi nyonya Hyuuga_ **#ngarep lu! #plak!** _gimana? Mimpi indah gue digentayangin hantu?'_ batin Tenten.

"Eeh... Tenten... aku mau bilang sesuatu~" **#tiba-tiba nongol Syahrini, nyanyi seuatu~ #plak!** "~Will you~" (Neji)

"Aaaa...!" (Hanabi dan Hinata)

"Ehm, will you~"

"Gyaa! Ampun Miss Kunti! Gue janji gak bakalan buang air kecil di bawah pohon mangga (baca : rumah elo) deh!" teriak Hanabi histeris.

"Ya ampun! Neji-kun pelihara Kuntilanak?!" (Tenten)

"B-Bukan gituh! Mana mau gua pelihara Kuntilanak!" bantah Neji.

 **BRUUAGH!**

Hanabi selamat, ironisnya, Hinata menabrak dinding kamarnya.

"Hinata!" (Tenten)

"Eh, abaikan aja, Tenten! Em... c-cakenya belum dimakan! Dimakan dong Ten!" Neji langsung menyuapi Tenten.

 _'Hemm... enak yahh... banyak menteganya... tapi... rasa apa ini? Kunyah-kunyah... nyam... nyam... hm... kunyah-kunyah... nyam... hemm... jilat... tunggu...'_

"HOEK! Apaan nih! Pedes tau gak!" Tenten langsung menyambar minumannya. _'Oh, kamisama... rasa apa lagi ini? sepertinya aku pernah merasakannya... hmm... saat liburan di pantai dan tidak sengaja aku menelan SEDIKIT air lautnya... hmm... tunggu... WTF?!'_

"BUEK! Apaan nih minumannya! Asin tau gak!" protes Tenten. "Kamu kalo mau nge-date yang serius napa, Neji! Pantes aja kamu gak laku! Dasar cowok cantik stoic!"

"B-Bukan gitu, Tenten. Ehm, will you..."

"Yes I will~"

 **BYUR!**

Dengan kejamnya, dengan liciknya, karena ingin balas dendam atas lidahnya yang kepedasan + keasinan, Tenten mengguyur Neji dengan nya.

"~broke up with you!" lanjut Tenten menyambar tasnya dan langsung melangkah pergi.

* * *

 **10 menit kepergian Tenten...**

"N-Neji-nii..." panggil Hanabi, suaranya bergetar. Deathglare telah menunggu.

"Hanabi-chan, my sister tersayang... kamu masukin apa ke cake dan minuman kita?" tanya Neji dengan suara imut dibuat-buat. Sirup yang tadi diguyur Tenten, menetes dari dagunya.

"Ehm... soal itu... kayaknya Hinata-neesan yang salah masukin garam dan gula plus mericanya... soalnya dia baru beli tadi... salahin Nee-san saja yahh?"

"NGAPAIN KAMU GAK CICIPIN DULU O'ON!"

* * *

 **30 menit setelah itu...**

"Shh... aduh..." Hanabi meringis ketika jari telunjuknya menyentuh benjolan di pelipisnya. Akibat apa? Tentu saja, si tensai yang baka **#dijyuken**

"Aw..." sementara Hinata meringis karena dahinya benjol gara-gara dinding yang terbuat dari beton dan dilapisi kramik **#wuiih... parah tuh benjolnya! #dijyuken** -salahkan Hiashi membangun dinding rumah yang dilapisi kramik, udah tau dindingnya udah keras...-

"Cih..." Neji mendengus kesal, mengumpat adik-adiknya yang telah merusak rencana 'melamar' Tenten.

Lihat apa yang ada di iPhone6-nya **#wuiih... bagi donk! #PLAAK!**

* * *

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

* * *

 **Yeeyy! Akhirnya TBC...! Sebenernya mau bikin OneShoot sih, tapi karena udah ngantuk, Hazel lanjutin kapan-kapan yah... Author gak bener... statusnya Hiatus tapi publish fanfic... =_="**

 **Gomenn kalau pendek ya, karena ini hanya iseng-iseng gak ada kerjaan. Mau bikin PR tapi besok gak ada pelajaran...**

 **Ehn, Hazel mau bobo dulu...**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. baper

**Hai minna!**

 **Dan setelah berunding dengan malaikat dan iblis (?), Hazel memutuskan untuk melakukan pembantaian (?)** ** _#ditinju._** **Ahh... masa sih Hazel tega membunuh sesama kaum manusia?** ** _#abaikan._** **Setelah berunding sendirian dengan cara 'cap cip cup kembang kuncup pilih mana yang mau di cup', Hazel memilih LINE. Karena Facebook udah bosen, twitter belom punya, WeChat belom punya, apalagi Instagram!** ** _#Author kurang update._**

 **Bales review dari Chevyta Sari dulu ahh... (inner Hazel : hiks... hiks... ku tlah menunggu** ** _#nyanyi #ditimpukin_** **mengapa berhari-hari hanya ada 2 review? T.T Kurang greget yah?**

 **Chevyta-san, gomenn banget... sebenernya Hazel juga gak rela ngehapus fanfic itu... reviewnya adalah yang terbanyak dari semua fanfic Hazel T.T tapi kan mau dipublish ulang karena ada kesalahan fatal** ** _#jiah, cuma kesalahan seiprit doang..._** **Gomenn ya, nanti yang baru bakal di jadiin OneShoot atau TwoShoot deh...**

 **hhibin-san, inget aku dong! Namaku itu simpel** ** _#menurut Hazel_** **. Bales lewat PM kan bisa? Baby Stepnya aku tunggu asalkan gak ada 'gitu-gituannya'** ** _#PLAAAK_** **Habisnya judulnya Baby Step, Hazel jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh** ** _#you perv, Hazel_**

 **Lupakan yang diatas. Updatenya lama gak? Gomenn, soalnya adek sepupunya Hazel dateng. Dia tu ngerepotin banget... ditambah PR-PR sekolah yang nyebelin itu... T.T**

 **Minatooo-san, aku menunggu update fanficmu yang berjudul Embroullie!** ** _#hug_**

 **Okelah, daripada banyak bacot, silahkan Minna membaca.**

* * *

 **S** uga **r**

 **By Cho** colateHazel **nut**

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Maroon 5 - Sugar**

* * *

 **Warning**

gaje, abal, nista, OOC tingkat dewa, OOC Hanabi, OOC Hinata, (maybe) OOC Neji, (maybe) OOC Tenten, pokoknya OOC, AU, semoga gak ada Typo, dan warning-warning lain-lain.

 **Rated**

T (Teen) 13th

 **Genre**

Romance/Humor

 **Pairing**

Neji H., Tenten (NejiTen)

* * *

 **Happy read, minna-san! Don't like, don't read!**

 **Flame? Log in.**

 **Reviewer Anonymous? Kasih nama yang jelas!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Baper**

* * *

 **10.30 malam... (LINE, iPhone-nya Neji)**

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : Tenten..._

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : Tenten..._

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : Hoi..._

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : Hoi..._

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : Kamu udah tidur?_

 _Tenten~MyKawaiiPanda : Bodo amat..._

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : Gomenn ya, soal yang tadi... itu kan gara-gara Hanabi... =P_

 _Tenten~MyKawaiiPanda : Masa bodo, emang gua pikirin_

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : Km marah?_

 _Tenten~MyKawaiiPanda : Enggak kok..._

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : Syukurlah... =)_

 _Tenten~MyKawaiiPanda : (stiker Naruto bergerak -yang Sasuke genin, urutan terakhir, barisan ke 2-)_

 _Tenten~MyKawaiiPanda : Goblok!_

 _Tenten~MyKawaiiPanda : (stiker Naruto bergerak -yang Sakura genin, urutan kedua, barisan ke 1-)_

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : (stiker Naruto bergerak -yang Orochimaru, urutan kedua, barisan ke 5-)_

 _Tenten~MyKawaiiPanda : (stiker Sword Art Online -yang Asuna, urutan ketiga, barisan ke 8-)_

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : Km marah?_

 _Tenten~MyKawaiiPanda : baru nyadar? Dasar koplak!_

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : Gomenn,,, tadi kan kamu bilang kamu gak marah... jangan bohong lagi yah..._

 **10 menit kemudian...**

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : Ten?_

 _HyuugaNeji~SiGanteng : Kamu udah off ya?_

 **2 menit kemudian...**

Sambil menunggu Tenten menjawab, Neji melihat timeline teman-temannya sekaligus akun resmi yang ia sukai seperti Manchester United,

Ting Tong (baca : nada dering LINE) bersamaan dengan adanya tulisan 'Post Baru'.

 _Tenten~MyKawaiiPanda_

 _(stiker Naruto Shippuden (YANG GAK BERGERAK, TAPI YANG BARU) -yang Tenten (inget, stiker disana, Tentennya cuma ada 1. Liat aja sendiri yang mana)_

 _Frustasi punya pacar kayak dia... disekolah sikapnya cool, dingin, keren, tapi itu hanya topeng. Andai saja kalian tahu gimana rasanya pacaran sama dia, pasti langsung jadi MAD. Hyuuga Neji no baka! TENSAI!  
Oya, May I Tell You? Kita udah PUTUS =)_

"Ya ampun..." guman Neji. "Hanabi! Hinata!" panggilnya (baca : teriak-teriak pake toa masjid yang dia colong **#jyuken** ).

"Ada apa nii-san?" tanya Hanabi (baca : tanya kepala Hanabi yang nongol dari balik pintu).

"Mana kakakmu?" tanya Neji balik melihat tanda-tanda ketidakberadaan makhluk astral (?) (baca : Hinata).

"Ooh... dia lagi pergi keluar. Katanya mau beli ongol-ongol buat cemilan nonton film horror nanti malam..." jawab Hanabi.

'Ya ampun, Hinata sudah menjadi mad. Crazy...' batin Neji. "Tidak jadi..." balas Neji mengibas-ngibaskan punggung tangannya, 'hush... hush...' mengusir Hanabi bagai kucing jalanan (?).

"Ihh... nii-san! Aku dateng kesini mengorbankan drama koreaku yang hampir selesai!" protes Hanabi.

"Cih, banyak bacot lu, cari di youtube, anak bego!" balas Neji melempar Pakkun ke arah Hanabi.

tiba-tiba pakkun nge-hack akun facebook Author **#abaikan**

"Iih... nii-san jahat! Nanti Hanabi laporin ke Tou-san, nih!" ancam Hanabi.

"Iya, iya! Gomenn dah, gara-gara lu nih, Tenten marah!" lanjut Neji melempar baskom (?) ke arah Hanabi. Dan beruntungnya, Hanabi sudah bisa Kaiten. **#AU! Inget AU, Thor!**

Oya, abaikan jutsu-jutsu diatas. Ini kan fanfic AU...

"Salah nii-san dong! Kagak romantis! Apaan tuh! jadi manusa anu romantik, naha! **#lho? Hanabi bisa bahasa Sunda? Author yang lahir di Bandung aja gak bisa...** **#ditimpukin readers** " balas Hanabi.

"Trus? Apa urusan loe?"

"Gak ada!"

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **Backsoud : Suara jangkrik** ** _#abaikan_**

"Udah sana pergi-pergi! Hush!"

"Nii-san nyebelin!"

"Masa bodo!"

"Woteper" Hanabi pergi dengan bahasa Inggris abstrud.

 **(Skip adegan peperangan (?) Hanabi Neji)**

"Agh!"

"Shit!"

"Oh!"

"Yes!"

"AKHIRNYA!" jerit Neji.

Guess, apa yang dilakukannya?

"AKHIRNYA AKU DAPET BARBARIAN KING, KAMISAMA! ARGATOU! MAKASIH BANGEEEET!" jeritnya lagi.

Owh... lagi main COC toh... =_="

Ting Tong (baca : nada dering LINE) bersamaan dengan adanya tulisan 'pesan baru diterima'.

"Pengganggu..." umpat Neji.

Entah tangannya yang salah atau otaknya yang sudah tua **#digampar Neji-kun** , jari telunjuknya -yang ingin memencet 'tutup', meleset 18 cm **#author ngaco, ukur aja sendiri**

"Ah, SHIT!"

Oh, Neji, jangan ucapkan kalimat itu. mata Neji membulat melihat si pengirim pesan.

"ANIMEOW?!"

Owh, ternyata itu bukan dari Tenten... melainkan dari Akun Resmi favorite author... =P **#Hazel pernah request gambar disono loh! #ga nanya**

Eaa... 10 menit kemudian, yang ditunggu Neji akhirnya datang juga...

"Nii-san, ini melonnya!" kata Hanabi menaruh piring berisi melon yang telah dicincang-cincang (?).

"Owh, Thanx, sekarngan hush... hush... pergi sono ke habitatmu..."

"Lu kira gue binatang?!"

 **(Skip lagi adegan pertempuran Hanabi Neji =P)**

Ting Tong (baca : nada dering LINE) bersamaan dengan adanya tulisan 'Pesan baru diterima'.

 _'Tenten~MyKawaiiPanda'_

"YEAAAAAHHH...!"

Sabar Neji, engkau belum tahu apa isi pesan kebenaran tersebut **#ketularan Papa Zola**.

 _'Neji, ada tugas gak?'_

Hancur sudah hati Neji... _hancur hancur hatiku~_ **#nyanyi #dasar author goblok**. Tenten, kenapa teganya engkau PHP-in Neji? **#kunai mendarat di kepala author**.

Hueee... author bosen di Hyuuga mansion mulu...! Hanabi sama Neji selalu bertengkar **#kan lu yang buat, Thor**. Kita ke rumahnya Tenten yuk?

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **Krik**

 **#tiba tiba jangkrik author mati (?) # TIDAK! JANGKRIKKU! MY LOPE-LOPE! (?) #kapan lu pelihara jangkrik?**

Ternyata udah bobo'... dasar Tenten bener-bener PHP #plak!

Balik lagi ke mansion Hyuuga...

"Dueh, bisa kena marah si dosen sialan itu nanti. Bobo' dulu dah..." kata Neji kepada setan (?) **#plak!**

Neji, tidakkah kau melupakan sesuatu?

"Oya! Berdoa! Thanx udah ngingetin Thor!" kata Neji kepada author (?). Neji berdoa apa yah? "Kamisama, semoga Tenten masih suka sama gua..."

Oh, doain Tenten biar baper tooh... =_="

* * *

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinued

* * *

 **Akhirnya TBC! Fieyuh... nulis dari kemarin siang baru selesai malem ini. Biasa, banyak PR ngeselin. Mana matematika lagi! Duh bikin depresi (?). Kurang greget yah? Hehe... biasa... anak kurang berimajinasi T-T. Rencananya mau ngerjain PR tapi jadi aburadul begini... masalahnya, nyari jawaban di internet, malah jadi dengerin musik. Pas lagunya ganti menjadi... OOOH, I'M HURTING BABY, I'M BROKEN DOWN, I NEED YOUR LOVING, LOVING I NEED IT NOW!** ** _#kok malah nyanyi sih =_="_** **langsung jingkrak-jingkrak gak jelas dikasur** ** _#kosukefan-senpai, kita emang kembar ya #plak!_**

 **Oya, aslinya nama LINEnya Tenten itu, Hazel bikin jadi AgateTenten-chan. Tapi diganti sama Neji jadi Tenten~MyKawaiiPanda. Sebaliknya lagi sama Tenten, dia ganti namanya Neji jadi : Neji-chan~Beautiful (gengsi gitu loh)**

 **Udah ya? Hazel mau bobo' dulu kayak Neji dan Tenten. Nanti besok telat lagi, dimarahin Pak Guru lageh...**

 **Lope,  
ChocolateHazelnut a.k.a Hazel a.k.a ChocoHazel a.k.a Chocolate-chan a.k.a Hazelnut-san (banyak banget aliasnya -_-)**


End file.
